Judas Contract: A Teen Titans Musical
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Takes place after Battle of the Genders. Funds are low for our Titans, so what's the best course of action? To hold a musical staring all our favourite Titans... what could go wrong? Lots of shipping in this story as always. Songfic, somewhat, mostly not
1. Author disclaimer

**To avoid any further unneeded comments or such, I've decided to make this chapter instead a disclaimer page so I will not have to opt for it to such a point each chapter. Copasetic?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters. Teen Titans and all characters are owned by Cartoon Network and DC comics. Furthermore, any and all songs are not my own (unless specified) and will be specified when they are in turn used. Please note credit where it is due.**

* * *

**Be sure to just move on and keep reading ^^.**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


	2. Part 1: Money money money money

**Are you ready? Of course you are. You've been ready for SOOOOO long! It's been unfair for me to keep you waiting, but here it is... The start you've been waiting for. And soon after, the follow up will be coming up. Until then, enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

Calm was the perfect word that could explain Jump City today; explain Titan's Tower. A debt fully paid, criminals relocked away into the prisons, and a serene weekend resting before them. As the sun glazed behind the arching dawn, the fields of Titan's Tower tinted a golden calm. The Titans had gathered at Titans' West tower like any weekend, but after the ruckus last weekend, everyone enjoyed the simple calm of just lounging about the Tower. Unfortunate how it is that nothing good lasts forever…

* * *

Robin, taking the time in the living room to do some last minute checks on the computers while the others had gone their own ways throughout the tower and city, finished his work on the final piece of information and scooted out of his chair. "There we go… All criminals around here are behind bars," Robin commented to himself with a slight grumble. "I just wonder how long it will be until they break out again…" with a heaved sigh, he clicked the monitor off and picked himself up from the chair.

Just as he started towards the left exit of the room, the right door slid open, allowing for Blue Beetle and Rose to walk in. Robin looked over at them curiously, noting that Blue Beetle had his arms filled to the brim with multiple card board boxes while Rose simply had her hands calmly behind her back. Rose skimmed the room over with a stoic yet devious air on her visage, until her eye set on Robin looking to them curiously. Her eye sparked filled with glee before she quickly moved closer to the boy wonder, immediately forcing regret on him that he hadn't left when he had the chance. "Robin! Glad I caught you before you went anywhere," Rose said, quickly cutting off his path of escape with a side step around him.

Despite how much he felt something was wrong about this, Robin worked up a weak smile and shrugged casually. "I wasn't planning on doing anything right now anyway," he lied before peaking over his shoulder at Blue Beetle who was putting his boxes down then looking back to Rose, "so what are you two up to?"

"'Up to'? Robin, that makes it sound like we're doing something bad," laughed Rose, followed by Blue Beetle's chortling chiming in with it, which brought an eerie chill to a still weakly smiling Robin. "We're not 'up to' anything… However we _are _cooking something up," she corrected Robin.

"Oh, I see the difference…" Robin half groaned, which Rose seemed to not pick up on as she continued on.

"Right. Well, I wanted to propose a little cash endeavor for the Teen Titans," Rose started to pitch, which for the first time since they started talking, got a reaction out of Robin.

"Cash endeavor? But our debts to the city are paid up… no thanks to Kid Flash," at the mention of that name, the three teens partly groaned in unison but quickly brushed it off.

"Yeah, we have… But where does that leave us? Broke, that's where it leaves us," Rose continued on, Blue Beetle nodding in agreement with her as he sat down on one of the boxes he carried in.

Robin gave a confused eye twitch to Rose as he processed that simple statement. "Broke? We're not broke. If we need money, Beast Boy, Speedy, or I could—"

"No, no, no, no," Rose cut in, waving her hands in front of Robin's masked face to stunt his explanation. "Yes, we could always go crying to _daddy _when we need money. But we're teens; we can make our own money and fend for ourselves, right?"

Robin pondered for a moment with a scratch to the tip of his chin; after but a few moment of thought, though it killed him, he nodded reluctantly. "We are heroes, and we can provide for ourselves… What is it you have in mind?" Robin cursed himself the moment he let those words escape his lips.

Brightness illuminated from Rose's grinning face instantly. As quick as she could, she moved to one of the boxes Blue Beetle brought in and flipped the top open, revealing it to be filled with papers with some print on them. Immediately flapping one in Robin's direction, he grasped it into his gloved hand and examined the paper. Robin's expression slowly became blank and confounded as he read down the paper, which brought Rose to smile along with Blue Beetle. "The island is massive. We could turn it into the biggest and best stage ever," Blue Beetle spoke up, gesturing out to the green fields of the island and rocky coast outside of the main window of the room. "And with some of the Titan's powers and artistic skills, we can make ever better effects and scenery for it."

None of Blue Beetle's reassurance seemed to be sinking into Robin as his dismal expression remained plastered to his face while checking the paper over again. "Come on Robin. If we sell a ticket for forty dollars a piece for cheep seats and ninety dollars for prime seats, we could make a large payload," Rose explained with the slightest tone of aggravation from Robin's lack of support, "then we split the funds equally among the sections of the Teen Titans… What do you say, Robin?"

Finally –if anything with stagnant motion- Robin took his eyes away from the paper and rested it to his side along with his arms. "Your idea is for…" Robin paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts as if it were a choir to even get the words out, "…for us to do… A play?"

Blue Beetle shot to his feet and struck a proud stature where he stood. "Not just any play!" quickly, he dug through the box Rose opened already and pulled a stack of papers stapled together neatly and had the name "Judas Contract" printed on the first page in bold letters. "It's the greatest play ever written, made by the greatest writing minds to ever write a writing."

"…You mean you and Rose?" Robin commented back with a blank tone.

"Not just us, no," Blue Beetle defended as he handed his script to Robin.

"Right… Jericho and Beast Boy helped," Rose pointed out in a matter-of-fact way.

Robin took a moment to look over the first few pages; the characters, their place, some of the dialog, and even a few diagrams of how to set up the stages. And, for once that day, Robin started to give an honest smile. "…This doesn't look all that bad," Robin complemented, which made Blue Beetle and Rose glow with joy, "if you can get the other Titans to agree to do it, you can use the island as you please," giving his final consent of it, he handed the script back and exited the room; leaving the armored teen and the patch wearing girl alone.

"Don't worry Robin!" Rose yelled off after him, long after the steel door had shut behind him. With a joyful yet dark snicker, Rose pulled out another paper from the stack she got the first paper she handed to Robin from and looked it over. Though almost exactly like the original, this one along with everyone after it had bold letters printed on the bottom of them that said "WHOEVER DOES THE BEST GETS THE MOST MONEY FOR THEIR TEAM!". "They'll agree to play… in my play!" Rose chuckled for a moment before noticing Blue Beetle giving her a disappointed shake of his metallic head. "Right… not funny. Good thing I left the comedy of the show to Beast Boy and you…" with that, the two grabbed a few stacks of papers and went their separate ways; both ready to spread the word: Judas Contract plays in a week.

* * *

**Tell me: was it worth the wait? I doubt it was... None the less, I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to read as the next segments come out. Until then...**

**What will the play be about?**

**Who will get what role?**

**Am I seriously going to put songs in?**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord-flinx**


	3. Part 2: Push before you Leap

**Let's keep this one going and going! Here we are at part 2! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have been writing. I warn you though... This are about to get Titanic... pun intended... i guess.**

* * *

If anything it was a rare occurrence for all the Teen Titans to be present at one gathering. More often then not, whenever a gathering was called for them all to be in attendance at any certain point –most often the Titans West Tower- a few would always be unable to show. Whether it was because a team had more pressing immediate issues to tend to or if an individual had some journey they needed to go on; not many gatherings had ever hosted all the Titans… but on this day, a day where every had a part to play in the grand scheme, fortune shined down from the crescent moon sky that night on Titans West Tower…

* * *

The gathered Titans within the main living room of the Tower had mixed themselves around what spots where set up for them to sit down on. Most of the teens sat on the ledge of the counters or leaned against the wall while a few others had taken a seat on the semi-circle couch that had been turned around to have the back of it facing the window letting the night light in. They all knew why they were here; all had seen the flyers posted around the tower, and they all knew that this was just the start of a long night.

Whilst the crowd of teens muttered amongst themselves about the flyers they had seen, the main steel door entrance to the room slid apart to let the silver haired girl with a single eye patch masking one of her eyes stroll in, pride obvious from her slight smile. As her booted feet clacked against the small flight of stairs leading to the center of the room everyone grew into a hush as their collective eyes fixed onto her. "Hello everyone," she started with a cool tone, scanning around the room to have a good look at everyone in attendance. "Nice to see no one's missing this time. That makes everything a whole lot easier."

Following her statement, the sound of three people clapping off to the side brought everyone to look over at Jericho, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy cheering Rose on with joy filled smiles along with their applause. "Thank you, thank you. But save your applause everyone. You'll need it later," waving to them to 'calm themselves', the three stopped themselves and allowed Rose to continue. "I'm sure you all have questions about what this is all about and probably have some objections."

"We're not doing a play!" the voice of Jinx thundered from the crowed, triggering many of the other Titans to nod in agreement.

Rose seemed to have taken Jinx's words in for consideration as she scratched the side of her face and give a thoughtful expression. "We aren't? Oh well, we can't force you to be in the play, right Blue Beetle?"

Blue Beetle shrugged his sleek, metallic shoulders while holding in a laugh. "Guess we can't… But if you don't help with the play, by that we mean act in the play, your section won't get any of the proceeds we earn from the play… even if everyone else in your section does it; if even one person in a section doesn't do it, that section won't get a cent," Blue Beetle explained triumphantly.

Jinx, who stood near the back of the room by Raven, gaped her coral eyes wide before narrowing them in angry. "I don't know what that's called… but I'm sure it's illegal. And I know something about illegal…" Jinx huffed lowly to Raven, but didn't make any further objections to Rose's speech.

Glancing her amethyst toned eyes over to Rose and her team through the cluster of other Titans, Raven partly perked the corner of her lip up before settling herself down on the curve of the window frame base. _"I feel she's planned this for a good while…"_

"Now… If we have no more objections?" Rose not even waiting a moment for anyone to voice any such objections clapped her hands together. "Great! So let's get started!" a spin on her heel directed Rose into the direction of her three partners without giving any further direction.

A moment passed as confusion set into the Titans while they talked to one another in a hush. Finally, Terra's hand slowly reached up from her sitting self lounging on the couch. "Get started on what? These flyers only gave us details on money," she queried, which Rose gave a half chuckle too before nodding.

"Right. I thought it was self explanatory… Well, everyone will get a part –with some exceptions- no matter what," Rose pointed out while giving Jericho off to the side a wave of her finger, triggering him to spring off his behind and rushing to a nearby counter, "But, I still ask for some of you to audition, that way we can give the best roles to the best singers," continuing to explain her reasoning, Jericho returned with an odd, sleek black computer-esque device that he settled behind with a brimming smile, "Singing being my main concern since I'm sure all of you or at least most of you are good actors… I mean, most of you live double lives already."

The mass of the Titan's muttered out with a positive tone, raising Rose's moral; which she seized to continue on. "Jericho will be playing music from his system by the person's request," Jericho waved from behind the sleek device he positioned himself behind, "just take the mic and lay out your audition, which Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and I will evaluate."

"This is sounding a lot like that cheesy TV show that's on every year…" Terra mused off handedly, summoning a few snickers from the Titans near her.

"I like that show!" hollered Cyborg from across the room with a shocked tone.

"Anyway!" clearing her throat audibly to gain the Titans' attention once more, Rose scanned the room with enthusiasm, "who wants to have the first audition?"

Suddenly, as the words escaped Rose's mouth, the lights of the room dimmed down into a warm glow, followed by jazz centric tune weaving around the room, bringing all eyes to look towards Jericho. Jericho had his eyes fixed on the musical system he was operating as a single spot light from the ceiling of the room blared down on a single, yellow spandex wearing red head holding a mic in the upper middle of the living room floor. It took a moment for everyone to process what they were seeing, but they gradually gave a small applause for the Titan readying to sing before them. "Is that… Wally?" Jinx asked herself aloud, a confuse stricken face wrinkling up to her nose.

Though, standing in the spot light, Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders to the music with a proud smirk graced upon his face, _"Time to shine Wally…" _he mentally prepped himself, his lips opening ever so slightly while holding the mic reasonably away before the singing had to be done; the words "Isn't she Lovely" appearing on the sleek, black screen of Jericho's system…

"_Isn't she pretty"_

Instantly, many of the Titans' eyes went wide along with drops of their jaws; countered by Jinx who folded her arms in front of her chest and lowly breathed out a laugh. _"That's my boy." _She mentally sighed, listening a long with everyone else to Kid Flash's impressive vocals.

_"Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy"_

Taking a split moment to peak up at the crowd, Kid Flash winked at a cluster of girls along with giving them a finger gun with his spare hand; electing a couple of giggles from them which he accepted with a side smirk. However, Jinx's proud smile quickly dropped into disappointment accompanied with a glair. _"That's… my boy."_

_"We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love"_

The final chords of the segment of the sound keyed off, followed by the spot light fixed on Kid Flash dimmed out as the room lights relit the room. The room of Titans chimed in along with the brightening lights, growing in applause at Kid Flash's audition. Feeling a well of pleasure, Kid Flash bowed to the masses of teens then noticed that three Titans were sitting behind a steel desk that he remembered seeing during the "Gender incident". Behind the steel box, a green furred boy with his signature pointed ears smiled cheerily. "Dude, I don't say this often, but that was awesome!" he hooted along with throwing his hands into the air.

The blue armored boy beside him simply shrugged, ignoring his 'partner's' action, "I've got to pay credit where it's due. And that was pretty good."

Finally, at the farthest side of the desk, the eye patch wearing teen seemed to brood on her thought, hands before her mouth; dropping them before speaking her turn. "Flash… Honestly… I couldn't be any more satisfied with your performance, bravo."

Kid Flash bowed triumphantly to the three of them before the mass of Titans applauded him. Not waiting for them to finish, but letting Kid Flash return the mic to the counter beside Jericho, she took herself up from her chair and glanced her eye behind her at all the Titans; a muse of devilish intent twinkling in it. "Who's next?"

* * *

**I leave you at that. Why? So the next chapter can have more songs and singing then you can handle!**

**Songs used: "Isn't She Lovely?" by Stevie Wonder.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time. And start getting excited for the play to start in a few chapters... it will blow your mind in too many ways... I think.**

**What will happen next?**

**Who will sing?**

**Who will get the leads?**

**Find out sooner or later in this story.**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


End file.
